Alone Time
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Po and Tigress are enjoying some time alone. Please review


Disclaimer: I don't own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Alone Time

Po was at the Peach Tree gazing up at the starry night. A smile came to his face for he felt like the luckiest guy in the world. After they defeated Shen a month ago Tigress and he became closer until they became boyfriend and girlfriend. And it all started a month ago when they were fighting some bandit punk._ Flashback scene: Tigress was punching up a storm as a bandit flew into her fist and another met her foot. Viper and Crane were getting innocent bystanders out of the way and Po was aiding Tigress in the battle. Monkey and Mantis went to go fetch some guards and everything was fine for Tigress and Po had won. Then one bandit ran his mouth and his words made Po snap. "Stupid Tiger you think your all big and bad but you are nothing but a horrible ugly monster", the bandit spat out. Tigress had a hurt expression in her eyes and was about to smash the bandit's face in when Po stepped in front of her with a very angry expression._

_ "Take that back", Po said in a calm but firm voice. _

_ "What if I don't want to what are you going to do about it fatty?" the bandit challenged. Apparently brains ran out in his head as he kept running his mouth. _

_ "If you don't take it back then I will have to hurt you", Po said in that same calm voice. Tigress was shocked for she had never seen Po this way before but she was very touched by the gesture. Po looked at her and said", Ti, I know you fight your own battles but will you allow me to deal with this creep for you?" _

_ "Uh sure Po go ahead", Tigress said unsure what to say. Po just gave her a heart melting smile as he faced the bandit the angry look returning._

_ "I said what are you going to do about it fatty?" asked the bandit again. Po slammed his fist right into the bandit's jaw sending him flying into the wall and knocking him out stone cold. Po turned back to Tigress and bowed._

_ "Sorry if I overstepped any boundaries Ti, I wasn't trying to make you look weak but no one and I mean no one insults my friends like that", Po said smiling and walking away like nothing happened. End Flashback._

Po's thoughts were interrupted as a tickling sensation was felt on his nose and he swiped it away only to have it return. Po opened his eyes to see a tip of an orange and black tail on his nose and looking up to see Tigress standing on a branch beneath him. "Hello kitten", Po said with a smile.

"Dumpling", Tigress purred. She jumped down from the tree and fixed her gaze on him. "You weren't at dinner today is something wrong?" Tigress asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine kitten don't worry", Po assured but his heartbeat quickened when Tigress snuggled up to him.

"I will always worry about you my sweet panda especially when you miss meals", she whispered in his ear as she gently rubbed his belly. Po was enjoying the moment very much for Tigress could be very gentle when she wanted to be.

"Sorry if I worried you I just out here to think and enjoy the night air", Po said as he wrapped an arm around Tigress gently rubbing her back. Tigress purred with pleasure as she kissed his cheek. Sending wet kisses down his neckline and sitting on top of his stomach.

"What were you thinking about?" Tigress asked kissing his cheek making Po blush.

"When I punched that bandit creep for calling you a monster", Po said gently. Tigress wrapped her tail around Po's legs causing the panda to blush. He loved every minute of this and knew that if there was a test in seduction than Tigress would defiantly pass it with flying colors.

"Oh the day we told each other our true feelings for one another my favorite memory", Tigress purred gently nipping his ear.

"I thought your favorite memory was becoming the Leader of the Furious Five?" Po asked with a smile.

"When you became mine and I became yours that day became my favorite memory", Tigress said burying her head into his chest. She felt so warm and being in his arms made her feel so safe. Po gazed into her golden eyes and gently stroked her face.

"I am the luckiest guy in the world", he told her.

"Really do tell me why?" Tigress asked even though she may already know the answer.

"Because I get to have you as my girlfriend I mean you could have had any guy you wanted but you chose me", Po said smiling. Every day he would wake up and have Tigress kiss his lips before breakfast and every night when they go to sleep. Sometimes he thought it was all a dream but one kiss from her lips made him realize it was real. Tigress blushed at his comment and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You are too good to be true", she said smiling.

"I only want to keep that smile on your face forever Tigress, because you have a beautiful smile", Po said kissing her forehead. Tigress kissed his lips as she pushed Po to the ground. When they let go they were breathing heavily as Tigress traced her finger around Po's stomach.

"You make me so happy", Tigress said as she kissed his chest.

"You make me happy too", Po said stroking her back. Their eyes locked on each other as their hearts were beating as one. "I love you Tigress", Po said holding onto her.

"I love you too Po", Tigress whispered back. Tigress remembered that day when she and Po said they loved each other for the first time. _Flashback scene: Po was in his room just a few hours after beating the bandits. When he heard a knock on his door and said", Come in". In stepped Tigress as she came in with a confused look on her face._

_ "Hey Ti did you need something?" Po asked with a smile._

_ "Po about what happened earlier not that I am ungrateful but why did you do it?" she asked._

_ "Because that creep insulted you and you are my friend and I always stand up for my friends", Po said._

_ "Thank you Po I am deeply touched but you know I could have handled it", Tigress told him._

_ "I know you could have but I was so tired of people calling you a monster and I saw how you were hurt by that creep's words so I made him pay", Po said looking away._

_ "Again thank you Po but why were you so upset over him calling me a monster?" Tigress asked._

_ "Because you are no monster you are strong, smart, beautiful, independent woman who is a great fighter, and a true leader and friend", Po said without hesitation. Tigress blushed for no one said such nice things about her._

_ "You really think that?" Tigress asked._

_ "Yes I do", Po said now blushing. "I also want to tell you something else and if you get mad and want to hit me I understand but I have to get this off my chest", Po said looking at her. _

_ "What is it Po?" Tigress asked nervous by the look he was giving her._

_ "I am in love with you and I want you to be my girlfriend", Po said softly. Tigress's eyes widened with shock for she did have feelings for Po and when she almost lost him in Gongmen City her heart was shattered. Now he was saying he loved her and wanted her of all people to be his girlfriend. Po closed his eyes waiting to hear an angry growl and feel a punch in his stomach instead he felt Tigress wrap her arms around his neck and smash their lips together. His eyes widened with shock as they soon eased into the kiss and he held Tigress tight. _

_ Then they broke apart and Tigress said", I love you too and I want you to be my boyfriend". Then they kissed again and that was the happiest day of Tigress's life. End Flashback._

"Come on kitten it is getting late and we should head to bed", Po said getting up and helping Tigress to her feet. They walked down the hallway and Po led Tigress to her room and kissed her good night. "Good night my sweet Tigress have pleasant dreams", Po said sweetly. He turned to leave but Tigress blocked his way.

"Where are you going?" Tigress asked crossing her arms.

"Uh I am going to my room to go to bed?" Po said in an unsure voice.

"I would like it if you stayed in my room tonight I sleep better knowing you are in my arms and I am in yours", Tigress said winking at him.

"Okay kitten whatever you want", Po said smiling. He crawled into her bed and Tigress snuggled up close to him as she wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Night Po I love you", Tigress said yawning.

"Night Tigress love you too", Po said and they drifted off to sleep in their lover's arms.

The end

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review.


End file.
